The Unwilling Hero
by GJK516
Summary: At an early age Joseph King was taken away from his loving Father to live in Camp Jupiter. But despite Joe being at Camp Jupiter for years he feels lonely. But when he finds comfort in the arms of a certain praetor, Joe's life is torn apart by his divine mother when she tells him he must leave the Legion to save Camp Half-Blood. Who will Joe side with the Greeks or the Romans?
1. Early Days

**Authors note: The first chapters are set before the Lightning Thief. Enjoy**

Joe King had been afraid only three times in his life. The first is was when he had to say goodbye to his Dad. His Father looked after him because Joe's Mom had abandoned him after he was born. They lived in a small house in California and had a pleasant life there. Joe went to a private school and he exceled in most subjects. But once or twice a year Joe's Mother came back and visited their house and made Christmas come early. Joe's Mum was very generous and gave Joe all the most expensive toys, but sometimes she gave Joe weird presents like a pocket watch or an expensive belt. She assured Joe that they would help him one day. Every time she came Joe got loads of toys and because of that he worshiped the ground she walked on. Joe's Mum did sort of looked like Joe. They both had black hair and pale skin despite Joe living in California. But apart from hair and skin tone he looked just like his father. Joe's Mum was very kind to Joe giving him everything he ever asked for. But unfortunately Joe's Mum always left and Joe always looked out the window afterwards hoping she'd come back but she never would. But today was Joe's sixth birthday and he couldn't wait to see what his Mom had got him this year. Joe's Father Gary always got frustrated with Joe's worship of his Mom. Joe had been born when Gary was only 16 and a couple of weeks later, Joe's Mum bailed leaving Gary a single parent. Now Joe was at the window again his face pressed up against the glass. But then the Porsche pulled into the drive like it always did and Joe's Mum stepped out. She wore the same typical thing a blouse and some skinny jeans. She then went to the boot and pulled out a massive bag full of presents. Joe jumped up and down in excitement as she got closer and closer to the front door. Gary then opened the door.

"Gary." She said with a smile

"Hey A-"

"Mommy!" Joe interrupted. His Mom picked him up and spun him around.

"I missed you Mommy!" Joe said.

"I missed you too!" She said "Do you mind if I speak to your father for a minute?"

"Not for too long!" Joe said. Joe's Mom and Dad went upstairs. Joe waited and waited and waited until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"_I'm going upstairs!" _Joe thought. As Joe crept upstairs he could hear his parents arguing.

"You know you have to send him away sooner or later." His Mom said

"But he's only six! He doesn't even attract monsters yet." Gary said

"He does but their scared of you so they keep away." She said "He has to go a camp and the prophecy says-"

"I don't care what the prophecy says he's not going to the Roman Camp!" Gary said defiantly

"He needs to be at Camp Jupiter. He will save Camp Half-Blood like it's been foretold." His mom argued

"Yes but we don't know if we're even going to survive the Titans let alone the Giants." Gary said "We know what happened to Zeus's kid."

"That was Hades not me." His Mom said "He's going to Camp Jupiter and that's final."

"But-"Joe walked in now

"When can I open my presents?" He asked

"Now, sweetheart." She said. "I have to go I'll be back soon."

"But you only just came!" Gary said "He waits all year to see you."

"I'm sorry but I have my responsibilities." She said and then she left. Joe looked at the window watching the car leave.

"I'm sorry son, a lot of bad things are happening to her and she needs time." Gary said hugging his tearful son.

"Why doesn't she want me, Dad?" Joe asked

"I don't know Joe, I don't know." Gary said with disgust

Joe spent the rest of his day in his room crying wanting his mother. He then heard a knock on his door

"Mom?" He said

"No it's me." Gary said

"I miss Mommy." Joe said

"You want to know why I hate about your Mother son. She only shows up once or twice year makes Christmas come early then disappear and leave me to pick up the pieces while you glorify her and cry about how you never see her enough." Gary was English. He moved to America when his grandparents died to live with his uncle. Unfortunately on Gary's sixteenth birthday he got his girlfriend pregnant on his 16 birthday. Now Gary is 22 and a single parent.

"But Daddy….." Joe said

"I don't care she betrayed me! I'm fed up with this world. Gods help us." Gary said

"Gods, Daddy? Mrs Cordon told us theirs only one God." Joe said

"Look Son I haven't been entirely honest with you. Your Mother is a…. Goddess. Like the Ones in the ancient myths and legends. You are a Demigod half-human and half-God." Gary told him

"Am I a Freak Daddy?" Joe asked

"No Son." Gary said with a smile. "I'm just like you son, you see because I'm a demigod as well."

"Really?" Joe said "Are you like Perseus and Hercules?"

"Sort of." Gary said "When I came here from England I spent my summers at a camp called Camp Half-Blood where everyone's like you and me. And in Camp Half-Blood you can go on exciting quests." Joe said

"Did you go on any, Daddy?" Joe asked, shaking in excitement

"Well Joe, I went on lots of quests in my time."

"Tell me!" Joe demanded

"Well I found the Hera's wedding ring, rescued Poseidon's wife, defeated a Titan, and did a favour for Athena then I saved the camp from being destroyed." Gary said

"How do I know you're not telling the truth Daddy?" Joe said. In response Gary went to the cupboard and got out a box. Inside the box was an orange T-shirt with Camp Half-Blood on it, a necklace with seven beads on it and a black leather jacket with a hood on it. Gary picked out an iPod Nano a pressed the pause button three times. The iPod transformed into a black sword that was elegant and deadly in design.

"This was my sword during my glory days. Many monsters were killed by this blade. It was a gift from my father Zeus."

"Zeus is my Granddad awesome!" Joe said

"But for some strange reason I don't have the typical Zeus powers. Instead I can control the dark and so can you. Just like me your eyes become orange in the dark which means you can see in it."

"Really?" Joe asked

"Your powers will kick in when you get older so you have a little wait." Gary said. "There is more but I'll tell you when I'm older."

"Who's Mommy then?" Joe asked

"I can't tell you she made me promise not to." Gary said and then he looked at his watch "Its 9:00 I'm afraid its bedtime now. Good Night Joe Happy Birthday."

And tomorrow was the worst day of Joe's life

**So what do you think? Please give me some feedback. Pleas review. The next chapter is a bit more exciting and includes Heroes of Olympus Characters. Thanks for reading **


	2. Goodbye is the hardest part

The second time Joe had been afraid was when he was forced to live with a pack of giant wolves. After his 6th birthday, Joe had been blown away by the day's revelations, but the thing that excited Joe the most was that he could now see in the dark. His vision in the dark was in black and white and his eyes turned a dark orange. Joe thought that night-vision was awesome; he could make out every toy in his room from his Batman action figure to his iPod shuffle. Joe could also turn his night-vision off when he wanted and his sight would return to normal. Before Joe knew it, it was the morning and Gary walked in. His face looked quite red and his brown eyes were bloodshot. He wore the black leather jacket some jeans with a belt and a ring on his ring figure.

"Son, it's time for you to go." He said

"What Daddy?" Joe said

"Joe there is two places safe for Half-Bloods like us." Gary explained "Camp Half-Blood for Greek Demigods and Camp Jupiter for Roman Demigods."

"What's the difference?" Joe asked

"Camp Jupiter is strict. Breaking rules are punishable by death and I will probably not see you again if you go there." Gary said "I'm not going to tell you about Camp Half-Blood because you'd tell your friends about it and it can lead to a war."

"Which one I'm I going to?" Joe asked

"You see I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood but your Mother wants you to go to Camp Jupiter because of a prophecy." Gary said "and what your Mom says goes."

"So when I'm I going?" Joe said

"Now." Gary said

"What?!" Joe said astonished "No I don't want to leave you Daddy." Gary crouched down to Joe's height and hugged him.

"I love you Son." Gary said "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have got a late birthday present for you." Gary got out a dagger from his coat pocket. The blade was black but had had an elegant design to it.

"Is this for me?" Joe said

"Yes it was the first blade I ever used." Gary said "Squeeze the hilt of the dagger 3 times and it turns into a pen." Gary then picked Joe up and took him to the front door.

"Joe you've got to know I don't want you going to this camp, it's your all powerful mum." He said. Gary then opened the garage and got in his car with Joe.

"Where are we going Dad?" Joe asked

"The Wolf House." He responded. After countless hours of driving they found the Wolf House. Joe hated the burnt building more than he could explain. Gary stopped the car.

"This is when I say goodbye Joe." Gary said "Stand in the courtyard and get your dagger ready." Now growling could be heard from the distance. I love you" Joe got out the car shaking in fear as the growling became louder and louder. Gary drove off as fast as he could not wanting to witness what happened next. Then Joe saw a pack of wolves enter the courtyard.

"What is your name man-child?"

**So that's chapter 2 hoped you like it the next chapter is going to skip ahead to when Joe arrives at Camp Jupiter. Thanks for reading! **


	3. All roads lead to Rome

The third time Joe had been scared in his life was when he met a girl named Reyna . After living with wolves for several months, the child inside of Joe had died. His mentality had changed from the typical six year old mind set to a survivor's one. If Joe had the opportunity to go back to his house he wouldn't press his face up against the window waiting for Mommy. He would think about how to tackle threats, how to get food or water. One day Lupa, the wolf Goddess told him that it was time to go to Camp Jupiter. They were in a clearing in woodland somewhere near California. It made Joe homesick, knowing he could see his Dad again. But Duty must come first, it is the Roman way.

"_You have grown up, pup."_ she said "_You are no longer the child I found you. You are soldier of Rome. It is time for you to leave us."_ Lupa originally despised Joe, but after a couple of weeks she grew a respect for him when the roman inside of Joe surfaced.

"Thank you Lupa, for the training." Joe said. One thing Lupa had taught Joe was manners.

" You should be." Lupa said. "But you are an unusual pup; I have never seen your kind of powers before. Do you have any idea who your Mother is?"

"I don't know Lupa." He said. "My Father has the same powers as I do." Since discovering Night-Vision, Joe has learnt that he is stronger in the dark and he could sort of move the darkness like making an area darker than it should be.

"Interesting" Lupa said almost sarcastically. "In the city you humans called San Francisco there is a tunnel. In this tunnel lies Camp Jupiter. There is also a town north of here, it is close to your destination.

"Goodbye." Joe said. In some ways he would miss Lupa but in all honesty Joe was glad to get away from her. He always preferred the company of men than beasts. So there Joe went trying to work his way back to civilization. Using his Night-Vision, Joe found the small town. Joe realized this was the town he used to live in.

"_I have to see him again!" _Joe thought. While walking along the familiar streets he saw it, his old home. Joe walked there, feeling anxious. Joe then looked into the house's window and saw his Father surrounded by empty bottles. Gary looked depressed like all meaning had been sucked out his life. But then Joe saw his Mother walk into the room who looked at Gary with pity and disgust. Joe could just make out what they were saying.

"Look at you!" Joe's Mum said "The Great Hero of Camp Half-Blood, reduced to a drunk."

"Joe was my life." Gary said starting to get angry. "I gave up my old life to make sure he turned out all right and now he's gone. I don't know what to do." Joe's Mum began to look guilty.

"I'm…. sorry for not being with you and Joe." She said. "It's just that we're under attack by Titans… and-"

"I'm surprised. You're not exactly the type of Goddess that apologises." Gary said. He then got up stood right in front of Joe's Mum, his usually clean black hair, was now greasy. Joe's Mum began to stroke Gary's cheek. In response Gary chuckled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said. In response Joe's Mum said

"Too long." She then began too close the Room's curtains. But it seems she spotted Joe. She store for a couple of seconds, but then she finished closing the curtains. Joe loved seeing his parents. It made him feel a lot better. But the best bit was seeing his parents together. Joe had always harboured a secret desire to get his parents back together. So then Joe asked directions and made his way to San Francisco. Joe stole food to survive, but he couldn't find the camp. So he stayed with some homeless war veterans. The veterans told Joe about their time in Iraq. One day while looking for Camp Jupiter, Joe saw a boy his age with a purple shirt. The boy was tall for his age and he had electric blue eyes and blond hair and a small scar near his lip.

"_Camp Jupiter's colour was purple" _Joe thought. So he went up to the boy.

"Hello, how are you?" Joe said. The boy's face looked puzzled.

"Fine, how are you?" He said reluctantly. Lupa told Joe to tell any possible Romans, SPQR.

"SPQR" Joe said. The boy's body language completely changed. He went from "why I'm I talking to you?" to "oh nice to meet you"

"Ah a new recruit. My names Jason Grace of the fifth cohort, also a son of Jupiter." He said putting his hand out for a shake, which Joe shook firmly.

"Joseph King, nice to meet you." He said "But call me Joe." Jason began to chuckle at this.

"What? What's so funny?" Joe said confused

"Your name, it sounds like joking." Jason said. Joe never realised this a began to laugh with him

"Well anyway nice to meet you Jason." Joe said "Can you take me to Camp Jupiter." Joe liked Jason he seemed like a nice kid.

"Sure." Jason said with a smile. "But we better get out here quickly. Monster are attracted to Demigods especially sons of Jupiter."

"My Grandfather was Zeus." Joe said proudly. But Jason looked puzzled, troubled even.

"You must mean Jupiter." Jason said "So are you a Demigod or a legacy?"

"What's a legacy Jason?" Joe asked

"Oh, it's a descendent of a Demigod" Jason explained "So which one are you?"

"Both I think." Joe told him "My Dad said he is a son of Ze- I mean Jupiter and my Mom is a Goddess but I'm not sure which one."

"Interesting. I've never heard of anything like that before." Jason said "Well Michael will be interested to hear about your heritage. By the way he's the Praetor along with a girl named Sansa."

"Well shall we be off then." Joe said and Jason began to lead him to Camp Jupiter. They walked through the city centre at quite a fast pace.

"You know that sounded very British." Jason said

"My Fathers British so don't be too surprised." Joe said in response. "So have you ever met your Father?"

"Once. When he visited my Mum." Jason said sadly. Due to his apparent sadness Joe decided not to continue that topic

"What's the Camp like?" Joe asked.

"You know you ask a lot of questions." Jason said jokingly

"True, but how else am I going to learn about the new Camp?" Joe responded sarcastically

"You know I can tell you're British." Jason said smirking. "But about your question. Camp is harsh but real friendships are forged there. Plus there's a city inside the Camp called New Rome."

"Sounds cool." Joe said. In the distance there was a tunnel entrance.

"Through there is Camp Jupiter." Jason said. "When you get there you'll be interrogated by Michael and Sansa and then you'll talk to the augur. If all goes well you'll become a Probatio." As they walked towards the tunnel, they saw a battle going on. Around 5 Romans were fighting 12 Cyclopes. One girl wore a purple toga over battle armour.

"Sansa!" Jason called. The Romans were clearly being overwhelmed by the Cyclops and one by one the Romans fell until only Sansa was left.

"We've got to save her Joe!" Jason said. Both Joe and Jason ran as fast as they could towards Sansa. Jason flipped a golden coin and a golden javelin formed in his hand. Joe clicked his pen three times and his dagger formed. By the time Jason and Joe got to the battle only two Cyclopes were left.

"We've got to save her Joe!" Jason shouted. Jason clearly cared about Sansa. Up close Sansa had very blond hair, it looked almost white. But Sansa was clearly pretty. Sansa was on the floor now, it looked like her leg was broken and the Cyclops roared in triumph.

"No we aren't too late!" Jason said with tears falling from his eyes.

"We'll save her Jason." Joe said confidently. Joe didn't know why he was so confident but he had a feeling this was fate. "I'll take the one on the left." When the Cyclops on the right prepared to finish Sansa, it screamed.

"Hail Kron- ARGH" Jason's Javelin priced its leg causing it to fall over. Jason then used the javelin to vault up to the Cyclops's head like an Olympic athlete. He then proceeded to take a knife from his jeans and stab the Cyclops's eye. The Cyclops screamed in pain and began to move around randomly hoping to kill Jason. Meanwhile Joe became surrounded by darkness. It was like steam with bits coming off him. Joe then jumped with surprising height to the Cyclops's neck which Joe hung onto. The Cyclops screamed in agony. It appeared that the darkness was like fire burning the Cyclops skin. Joe then stabbed the Cyclops neck multiple times. The Giant then fell to the ground dead. But instead of dissolving it tore itself apart. All trace of the Cyclops disappeared like it never existed. Sansa store at Joe.

"You killed it, properly." She said her in complete shock.

"Isn't that supposed to happen?" Joe said. He then picked up another javelin from a dead Roman and threw it to Jason. Jason then used it to kill the Cyclops

"We did it, we saved her." Joe said with a massive smile. Little did they know, a crowd had gathered to watch the battle. Jason had got off the Cyclops's body as it turned to dust. Sansa began to cough blood up.

"I'm afraid you haven't saved me." Sansa said with a small smile

"There must be something we can do?" Joe said. Jason hung his head in silence and Sansa's smile grew. Then another Roman in a purple cloak ran up to the dying Sansa.

"No! NO! NO!" He screamed. Joe assumed this was the other praetor Michael. "Don't die on me Sansa please." She laughed to this

"Kiss me you fool." She said and they shared a very passionate kiss. "These two boys let that happen. They killed the Cyclops's that were going to kill me. The boy with the black hair will be made part of the legion.

"Of course." Michael said.

"Juno has showed me that these boys will save the world and now I die in peace." Sansa closed her eyes and her smile became smaller. It seemed that in death that Sansa became even more beautiful.

"Requiescat in pace." Joe said

"What does that mean?" Jason said

"Rest in Peace." Michael finished.

"Well see you around Joe." He said "Hopefully we'll be in the same Cohort." Jason shook Joe's hand again and ran off . Michael now walked up to Joe.

"Welcome to the Legion" Michael said

* * *

**Well thanks for reading. I've changed this chapter because It wouldn't fit in with the timeline. Sorry. **


	4. Welcome to the Legion

"Welcome to the Legion." Michael said. "Who are you?"

"My names Joseph King." Joe said. Michael was pale and quite emotionless. Sansa death had affected the whole Legion and even Joe was upset about her death despite knowing her for a couple of minutes.

"Well I'm Michael Leask son of Mars." He said "Follow me." Michael had brown hair, it was quite messy but it was quite short like someone in the military. He also had green eyes. Michael was tanned and very muscular, but he looked like he did have some intelligence.

"So are you a Demigod or a legacy?" He asked like Jason did when he first met Joe.

"My Grandfather is Jupiter and my mum some unknown Goddess." Joe said. Michael like Jason before him looked puzzled.

"What was your Dad's name?" He said

"Gary King." Joe said. Michael smiled as if he was remembering fond memories.

"Gary King." Michael said with admiration "When I was a kid before I got my tattoo. We were under attack by Atlas who was trying to make a comeback and your Dad came and slaughtered the whole army. Then he singlehandedly defeated Atlas and then beat him into taking the weight of the world again. What a guy."

"Really he did all that?" Joe said

"Yeah and despite him being here for ten minutes everyone wanted to make him praetor." Michael said. "But he refused, but he was made an honorary member of the legion. He stayed here for two weeks until this pretty girl said something to him. Then he packed his bags, said his goodbyes and went. We're here now." Michael and Joe were in front of a house. They both went inside

"So Joe tell me your life story." He said. So Joe told him everything from the wolves to his Mum while Michael nodded in agreement.

"What did your Mum look like" He asked and Joe told him. "Sounds a lot like the girl I was telling you about earlier. So I suppose that's it. You're free to go." Michael said "And Joe thank you. For Sansa and tonight I will make you part of the Legion." When Joe went outside he saw that Jason was waiting for him

"Took your time, Shadow-man." Jason said

"Shadow-man?" Joe said

"Yeah, Shadow-man." Jason said "Cause of your powers."

"Fine, but you're the Human Light bulb." Joe said. Jason laughed

"The adventures of Shadow-man and the Human Light bulb. Sounds like a great cartoon." He said "So what happened with Michael?"

"Turns out my Dad came here and beat up Atlas." Joe answered. "But I'm going to get my tattoo later on."

"Cool." Jason said. He lifted up the sleeve of his purple shirt and showed Joe his tattoo. It had an eagle on it and four tally marks.

"Let's go to the augur, Julius." Jason said. So Jason led Joe to the temple of Jupiter. Julius was cutting a stuffed animal up. Julius had blond hair and blue eyes. He turned to Jason and Joe.

"Hi may I help you?" Julius said

"Hey Julius, can you read my friend Joe?" Jason asked

"Sure give me a second." Julius said. He picked up another stuffed animal and cut it. He then began to look at the "entrails" of the animal.

"I see a… dark future." Julius said "When you are truly happy you will stand for…. I can't make out whom, but it says a cross waits for you. Interesting." A bell rang three times.

"It's Sansa's funeral." Jason said. All of Camp Jupiter had gathered to send Sansa off. Her body was in a coffin which was carried by four Romans. The coffin was being carried to a graveyard which was breath-taking in size. Jason seemed to know what Joe was thinking.

"Every Roman that has died since the camp has come to America is buried here." Jason said sadly "That area to the right is where Praetor's are buried. Let's make our way over there." Jason and Joe made their way over to the Praetor's graveyard not saying a word. A stand had been built where Sansa would be buried and Michael stood on there as all the Romans carried. Once the coffin reached to the stand began to speak.

"Today. We say goodbye to a friend. Today. We say goodbye to our leader and today we say goodbye to someone who is part of our family. Sansa Walker was a good friend to us all. She lead the legion in times of strive and peace and not once did she stray form the call of duty. Today we lay a daughter of Venus to rest. Rest in Peace." Michael said.

"Rest in Peace." The crowd said.

"Sansa died defending Camp Jupiter with her fellow Romans who have already been laid to rest. Sansa was nearly killed painfully by the Cyclopes, but two Romans, two children killed the Cyclopes. One a legionnaire and the other who just left Lupa. I'm referring to Jason Grace and Joe King son of Gary King." The mentioned of Gary King's name sent a shiver down most of the Romans spine. "Come up here boys." Michael said. Joe and Jason got onto the stand.

"Jason Grace." Michael said "If you were older I'd make you Centurion of the fifth Cohort. But you're too young, so you are an honorary Centurion of the fifth cohort. Congratulations." The crowd cheered.

"Joe King." The crowd went silent. "Your heroic actions, gave Sansa time to say goodbye and I thank you. Sansa's last request was to induct Joe into the Legion. So what say you Romans? Shall this boy join us as a true Roman?"

"Aye!" The crowd shouted

"But unfortunately they are some confusion." Michael said. "Joe's grandfather is Jupiter the all mighty. But Joe's Mother is a Goddess unknown to us. So we will place the eagle of Jupiter on his tattoo." Joe failed to notice the pit of fire behind him until Michael pulled out the branding iron. Joe pulled up his scrappy t-shirt sleeve. Michael pressed the branding iron against Joe's skin burning the tattoo onto his skin.

"Welcome to the Legion." Jason said

* * *

**That it for now. The next chapter is going to skip ahead a bit, so when the next chapters up it will be set after The Sea of Monsters **


	5. Reyna

**Authors note: This chapter is set after the Sea of Monsters**

Life was good for Joe King. He was 13 and a member of the Third Cohort. Joe was a respected Demigod. Over the last couple of years, he had become the centurion of the Third Cohort, after doing several quests. Joe had also become a close advisor of Michael and became Jason's best friend. Last year Joe went on a quest with Jason and a kid called Octavian to recover Pluto's Helmet of Darkness. They then gave the Helmet to Mars for safekeeping. Jason and Joe also went on a quest to kill the Trojan sea monster as well. Joe also discovered more powers. Joe can now turn himself invisible in the dark and detect life. This meant he could detect movement of anything in the dark. Joe was in the barracks of the Third Cohort and because he was a Centurion, he had his own private room. His room was quite small but it was better than bunk beds. The room itself had a double bed, a chest, a bookshelf and a TV. Every Cohort had four barracks, two for each gender. A Barrack had 10 bunk beds. A Cohort had two centurions, one male and one female. Joe's female counterpart was a girl named Celine. Celine was a daughter of Mercury and had been a Centurion for much longer than Joe. Since Joe became a Centurion they had been a lot of changes. Joe tried to make everyone in the Cohort friends with each other. They would work better as a team if everyone respected and liked each other. So in order to this, Joe got to know every member of the Cohort despite there being 38 of them. Joe organised the Cohort into fire teams which usually consisted of five people- a fighter, a leader, a strategist, an archer and someone with powers. All the groups of people were trained individually. Joe and Celine then picked out a fire team out of the groups that would work best together. Tonight was when the week's war games would take place and Joe beloved that the third Cohort could finally win. There were two teams, the offensive and the defence. The offensive was made out of the Fifth, Fourth and Third Cohorts, which usually lost. The defence was made out of the First and Second Cohorts; the best Camp Jupiter had to offer. Week after week, the offensive had lost and now Joe had a plan to finally win. Joe heard three knocks on his door.

"Come in." He said. Joe hoped this was important. The door opened and Joe's Lieutenant, Ben stepped in. Ben was son of Mars so naturally he had a big build. Ben had short dark hair and bright green eyes. He was the strongest member of the Cohort and was always on Jo's fire team.

"Boss, there's a newbie coming into the camp. You should check it out." He said. When a new person came into camp Joe always saw a potential recruit.

"Let's be off then." Joe said. He took his Imperial Gold sword from inside his chest and began to walk out the barracks. The Romans in the barracks saluted him when he walked past him. Just when he was about to walk out Joe said.

"This place is a mess, clean it up." This earned a groan from the Romans. Ben and Joe walked to the little Tiber where they saw Jason.

"Jason what's up?" Joe asked.

"Nothing much." he said "Have you seen the new girl?"

"Not yet. Where is she?" Joe said. Jason pointed across the river and he saw her with Michael. Joe could tell she was very pretty. She had long black hair which was styled into a single braid and tanned skin. She wore an old T-shirt and jeans and she had scars down her arms.

"So Jason, is she going to be your next conquest?" Joe asked with a smile. Jason had a habit of dating the new girl in camp.

"No, she looks too…." Jason said not being able to say the right word

"Masculine?" Ben said. "She has got muscles." The girl had some muscle but it wasn't too noticeable

"I suppose." Jason said.

"No Jason you don't like her because you love rescuing girls. But she looks like she can take care of herself." Joe said smiling. Ben laughed at this and Jason punched Joe's arm

"Shut up." He said jokingly. The girl now noticed the group of boys looking at her and she gave them the biggest scowl she could muster. The boys grew a certain interest in their feet with the exception of Joe who match her gaze and gave a little smile. Joe could tell she resisted smiling back. Then the girl and Michael walked out of the boys eye view.

"So looking forward to war games?" Jason asked. Joe, Jason and Ben had developed a plan to finally win the war games.

"Yeah, man!" Ben said "It's going to be great! Joe said if we win he'll order us all pizza from New Rome."

"I haven't got enough cash to do that for my Cohort." Jason said jokingly. Joe was in his own world. He had seen that new girl in his dreams, something about her and a cross. The dinner bell rang.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" Jason said "We better run or we won't get a good seat." So Ben, Jason and Joe ran to the dinner hall as fast as they could. There was one small table where the new girl sat, all other seats were taken except one which Ben found which was among the fifth cohort. So Jason and Joe went up to the table with the new girl.

"Hey there." Jason said as nice as he could "Mind if we join you?" The girl just scowled at them

"Take that as a yes." Joe said. So they both sat down. There was an awkward silence until Jason said

"Ready for War Games Joe?" Jason asked

"War Games?" The girl said "What's that?"

"You'll see." Joe said with a smile. The girl frowned at this

"So who's your Godly parent?" Jason asked

"I don't know yet." She said. She then looked curious. "What about you two?"

"I don't know who my Mum is but she's a Goddess and my Granddad's Jupiter." Joe said

"Interesting." The girl said "Circe said that was rare."

"Circe? As in the Circe?" Jason said astonished

"Yeah who else would it be?" She said "Who's you Godly parent?

"Jupiter." Jason said. A look of amusement crossed the girls face

"So you're his Uncle then?" The girl said.

"Yeah I guess I am." The whole table began to chuckle which drew some looks from some other tables. Michael now stood.

"Prepare yourself Romans!" He shouted "It's time for war games." A cheer came from the Roman and nearly everyone stood up. When Joe and Jason turned to leave the girl grabbed Joe's arm.

"Wait what do I do?" She asked

"Follow me." Jason said

"What are your names?" The girl asked

"I'm Joe." He said

"My name's Jason." Jason said "And you."

"I'm Reyna."


	6. War games and Revelations

"_This is it."_ Joe thought as he walked with Jason and Ben. It had been leading up to this, when the Third Cohort finally regained its honour. Jason looked nervous; he and Joe had spent ages perfecting this plan. Ben looked very happy; being a son of Mars he loved a good fight. Reyna walked behind them. They finally got there, the Fields of Mars. On one side of the field was the offensive team which consisted of a giant tent, some catapults and Hannibal the elephant. On the other side of the field was the defensive team, which was based in a fort which was too big for the two cohorts to patrol.

"Ben wait, outside." Joe said. Joe and Jason went inside the tent. It had a long table with a cloth on it and a seat for each Centurion. The Centurions were clearly waiting for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is it." Joe said. The table had a map of the fields of Mars on it. The Fifth Cohort and the Fourth will attack the fort head on with Hannibal. The Third Cohorts Fire teams will attack the forts sides. I will lead a fire team to attack the back of the fort. With the First and Second distracted my team will steal the flag and one member of our team will carry it back here. The rest of us will defeat the enemy using surprise, taking the fort."

"How will your fire team mange to get to the forts back undetected?" Jane asked. Jane was the Centurion of the Fourth Cohort.

"My powers." Joe said "By the time the games begin it will be dark. I can use my powers to make my whole fire team invisible. I will break into the fort by using the dark to dissolve a hole in the fort's back to let my team in."

"Who is in your team Joe?" Jane asked again.

"Me, Ben, Jason and Celine." Joe said "Celine being a daughter of Mercury will be the runner, who will take the flag home." The ready whistle was now blown which meant all forces to be on standby.

"Jason, you handle the speech. I have to do some last minute checks." Joe said. He left the tent and saw Reyna waiting for him. She store at him not saying a word.

"Can I help you?" Joe said.

"What I'm I supposed to do?" She asked, looking very impatient.

"How good are you with a blade?" Joe asked.

"Well, I fought my way here from the Sea of Monsters." She said. Joe's face conveyed a look of shock.

"You? What? SEA OF MONSTERS!" Joe shouted. "You're on my fire team, for sure."

"Fire team?" Reyna said looking puzzled

"It's another word for squad." Joe said "You want to be on it then?"

"I could use a challenge." She said with a smug smile on her face

"That's Roman of you." Joe said "Go to Jason while he's doing his speech and afterwards tell him Shadow-man. Then follow him and I'll see you then." Joe was going to get his strength up by sitting alone in the darkest part of the fields the Forest of Pluto. Joe was never scared of the dark. Some people thought that they were monsters in it, but to Joe it was a place he could hide from the monsters, before he killed them. Joe found it the Forest of Pluto or the "Creepy old woods" which everyone called it. No one ever came here except Joe, they claimed they saw ghosts, demons or horror film monsters, but it was an illusion that the forest nymphs create to scare people off As Joe walked towards the centre of the forest, where it's the darkest; Joe saw one of these monsters. That clown from Stephan King's It.

"You're going to float, Joe!" It screamed. Joe just sighed and threw his dagger through its head.

"Never liked clowns, myself." He said to himself. The woods were very creepy; the trees were rotten and falling apart and despite it being a twilight it was like it was the middle of the night here. Joe would sense his fire team when they enter the woods. Joe sat down and felt himself change his usually tanned skin went pale and his brown eyes turned a dark orange. The darkness near him transformed into a mist, that was sucked inside Joe making him feel stronger than ever. He took the feel of the dark, which was cold but was also welcoming. His senses were heightened; he could smell and hear miles away. He could even Jason's speech.

"_He's a good speaker." _Joe thought. Then Joe heard the whistle which signalled the war games to begin. Joe heard the battle cries of the Romans and the roar of Hannibal. Joe found this somewhat intoxicating. He felt invincible in the dark, like no one could hurt him.

"_This is my home turf as Ben would put it." _Joe thought. He then turned himself invisible and waited for a signal. Not long after turning invisible, he heard four people enter the woods. Joe could feel their hearts beating faster than usual, their shivers in the dark. Joe now began tracking them down. He followed a heartbeat and jumped from tree to tree to get there. He then saw his fire team.

Jason seemed very uncomfortable, like someone was breathing down his neck. Celine was scared as well and seemed to turn around lots as if searching for a ghost. Ben was used to Joe's powers so he wasn't too bothered. Reyna lent on a tree, bored.

"Shadow-man?" Jason called his face fall of despair. Joe sneaked behind the tree that Reyna was leaning on.

"BOO!" Joe shouted. Reyna fell over in shock. Jason drew his sword. Ben just laughed.

"He got you there!" Ben said with a massive grin on his face. Reyna on the over hand was not amused. She got up from the forest floor and punched Joe in the face.

"Never. Do that. To me. AGAIN!" She shouted. Ben was now laughing at Joe and Jason was too.

"Alright. Calm down!" Joe said. "Come on lets go." Joe put up his hands and a sphere of darkness surrounded the fire team.

"What just happened?" Celine asked still scared.

"I've made us all invisible." Joe said "Now keep up." Joe was in a bad mood after being punched in the face. If the dark wasn't around to heal him he'd probably have a nose bleed. They then left the woods behind and Joe saw something he didn't like a giant spider. Joe knew it was an illusion but he hated spiders. When he was young they used to hide in his room waiting to bite him. Joe called his Dad and somehow when Gary entered the room all the spiders died. Joe only realized know he was using his power over the dark. The giant spider caused Joe to stop using his powers out of fear. He began to shake violently. Jason looked traumatised at his friends' helplessness and he threw his javelin at the illusion causing it to disappear. The javelin reappeared in Jason's hand. Then it looked all the darkness in the forest reached out to Joe healing him from his shock. Joe's eyes were now Orange and his skin pale. The fire team looked at Joe in shock.

"What happened to you?!" Celine screamed clearly disturbed by Joe's new appearance.

"Don't worry I won't look like this for long." Joe said

"Dude you look like you've stepped out a Twilight film." Ben said. "Minus the stupid sparkling."

"It doesn't matter let's win this." Joe said. He reformed the sphere and the fire team was invisible again. Reyna walked up next to Joe

"You okay Dracula?" She said with a small smile.

"Fine Mrs Muscle, what about you." Joe said. When Joe was this close to Reyna he could see that her arms weren't too muscular and they were only noticeable if she stretched. Instead of hitting him again, Reyna smiled again.

"So tell me Dracula how did you get here?" She asked and so Joe told her, from his childhood to leaving his Dad, Lupa, Sansa and all the quests. Reyna gave Joe a look of pity once or twice throughout his speech.

"What about you Rey?" Joe said  
"Rey?" Reyna said arching an eyebrow

"Yeah because it's short for Reyna and you are such a ray of sunshine and happiness." Joe said as Reyna and Joe talked they got closer and closer to the back of the fort "Ah here we are the back of the fort." No guards had been posted round the back of the fort because of the chaos on the battlefield. Joe pressed his hand against the wall of the fort. Darkness surrounded his body like mist. The mist dissolved a human sized hole in the wall.

"Ladies first." Joe said with a cheesy grin. With Celine and Reyna leading they all wet inside the hole.

The room inside was empty except for some stairs.

"I'll go first." Joe said turning invisible. He went up the stairs where he found two Romans and the flag. Joe drew his Imperial Gold sword and his dagger. Black mist surrounded the dagger. A Roman got to close to the dark and Joe stabbed his arm with the dagger, which caused him to fall asleep.

"What?" The other Roman said drawing his sword. Joe then attacked the Roman. The Roman swung his sword at Joe, who blocked it with his sword than stabbed The Romans leg with his dagger. The Roman fell over unconscious. Joe grabbed the flag and took it downstairs.

"You know what to do Celine." Joe said. Celine sprinted out of the hole in the wall.

"Alright let's tear this place up." Jason said

"'bout time." Ben said drawing his two handed sword. Reyna drew a dagger and Jason flipped his coin.

"FOR JUPITER!" Jason shouted. The fire team ran upstairs. They were several Romans in the room looking at the asleep Romans. Jason stabbed one of the Romans legs and punched another. Reyna ran past a Roman and moved her arm backwards stabbing him. Ben went on a frenzy taking out all the rest. Jason led the fire team to the outside wall of the fort where most of the Romans are. Joe then uses his shadow powers to knock a Roman off the wall and stabs one in the back with his dagger. Reyna picked up a javelin from a knocked out Roman and throw it at a Romans knee. Jason took out several Romans. A whistle blew, War Games is over, the offense finally won. Joe, Jason and Ben shook each other's hands. Reyna however, looked a bit lonely and Joe pitied her.

"You okay, Rey?" He said.

"Yeah fine Joe." She said. Joe's eyes turned to his usual brown colour and his skin became tanned again.

"You're back to normal." Reyna said with a small smile. "The vampire look doesn't suit you."

"I thought chicks digged Vampires." Joe said with a smile, which earned a laugh from everyone else. Meanwhile the offensive team had gathered around the base of the fort.  
"Jason! Jason! Jason!" The Romans chanted.

"They should be chanting your name Joe." Jason said "You made the plan."

"You're the person they admire Jason." Joe said. "Give them a speech."

"Leave the speech to the Praetor's." Jason said

"Let's go home Ben." Joe said leaving Jason and Reyna on the roof alone adored by the Romans.

Joe and Ben we're now walking back to the barracks.

"_Stop Joe." _He heard. Joe stopped walking.

"What's up boss?" Ben said

"Just give me a minute, I'll be back." Joe said

"_Go to your room Joe."_ He heard the voice sayand he made his way to his room. In his room was darkness and the door appeared to shut on its own.

"Father." Joe said. Not needing to look around to make sure it's him. "It's been a while. Seven years even."  
"Joe you realize I'm banned from seeing you, son." Gary said "It's taken three years to make a small hole in the Camp's defences."

"Why are you here then?" Joe said. He didn't know what to think about his Dad.

"For three reasons." Gary said "The first to see you, second to give you a gift and third to tell you something. After you left I feel into a depression. So your Mom visited me and you have-"Gary looked guilty at this. Unlike the last time Joe saw him Gary seemed happy with his life like he did when Joe was still with him.

"What is it Father?" Joe said running out of patients. Gary seemed upset at Joe's personality change; he was no longer the sweet innocent boy that he was.

"You have a seven year old sister named Sophia." Gary said bowing his head in shame "She goes to the other camp and she's just like you were." Joe was shocked. He had a sister a sister! But the way Gary said the way you were stung the most.

"What!" Joe said. "You mean the Camp you went to?"

"Yes, she goes to Camp Half-Blood like I did and unlike you she's a Greek Demigod." Gary said

"What do you mean by Greek Demigod?" Joe said. Gary put his hand to his forehead as if figuring out how to put it.

"My Grandmother was a Roman demigod and my Father was the Greek version of Jupiter, Zeus. So I'm part Greek part Roman. But I'm more Greek than Roman because my Father was in his Greek form, when I was "created" but you Joe you're like me." Gary said "Your Mother was in her Roman form when you were "created" but I fell in love with her Greek form. You're mostly Roman but your also part Greek." Joe was shocked.

"So this all begs the question. Who is my Mother?" Joe said.

"I can't answer that Joe." Gary said. "But she says she loves you."

"Then why hasn't she claimed me?" Joe said

"You need to prove yourself, Son" Gary said. "I had to do five quests before I got her attention."  
"I've done quests!" Joe said "I recovered Pluto's helmet and gave it Mars!"

"Yes who turned into Ares and was persuaded by Kronus AKA Saturn to try and start a war." Gary said.

"What Mars would never-"

"But it isn't Mars its Ares." Gary said

"But I slayed the Trojan sea monster with Jason." Joe said

"The thing is Joe, you deny who you are." Gary said. "You don't embrace the Greek inside of you and your Mother will only claim you if you accept who you are. But Son I'm proud of you." Gary took an iPod shuffle from his pocket and clicked the pause/play button three times. The iPod transformed into a black sword. Gary passed the sword to Joe.

"Well done Son I'm proud of you." Gary said "Goodbye Joe I'll miss you." Then Gary disappeared into the dark. Joe waved his hand where Gary was but nothing was there. Joe heard three knocks on his door and Ben walked in.

"Hey Boss, follow me now. The Titans are back."

**Well that's it hoped you like it **


	7. A Mad World

Chaos ruled in the Roman senate. News of the Titans return had caused major panic everywhere in Camp Jupiter. Even Michael couldn't calm down the Senate. Ben led Joe into the senate.

"I'll wait outside." Ben said

"No, come in with me." Joe said "Bad things can happen in Roman senate meetings." Joe took his usual spot in the senate and Ben stood close by. Jason then walked in with Reyna.

"Silence!" Jason shouted. The whole senate fell quiet "We are Romans! When a threat appears we don't squabble and argue like children. We work out the solution to the problem together!"

"Jason is right." Michael said "The Titans are rising and we need to be ready. Joe give me a report on the legion." Joe stood up and went to the front of the senate.

"At this current time we will not be able to defeat a Titan army because we lack Imperial Gold. What's the use of an army if we can't arm them properly? I recommend we increase training hours and re organise the Legion." Joe said.

"He's right." Jason said "We need more Imperial Gold. Praetor I suggest we send squads throughout the country to find more Imperial Gold."

"Yes. There is an Imperial Gold reserve in Atlanta. Why don't you lead a team to retrieve it?" Michael said

"Sure. Do I choose who goes with me?" Jason asked

"Of course." Michael said

"Joe and Reyna." Jason said. Joe was happy that he was part of the quest he enjoyed a challenged.

"We will discuss more tomorrow" Michael said "But before we go are augur Julius is retiring and his younger brother Octavian is taking his place." Joe always liked Julius he seemed like a nice guy. Octavian on the other hand was like a Roman version of Hitler. Joe wishes he could shut Octavian up. He was a Roman supremacist and a lot of people could die if he was put in a position of power.

"A new person has joined our camp called Reyna. Who will stand for her?" Joe, Jason, Ben and Celine all stood up.

"Interesting." Michael said "Reyna, welcome to the Third Cohort. Celine show her around. Senate dismissed." All the Romans flooded out at once. Joe ran up to Celine.

"Celine, gather the Cohort in my barracks." Joe said "Its Pizza time." When Joe got back to his barracks several awards were there. The awards from the war games were shipped to the camp's barracks to save time. Joe won the tactical award and the Mural crown for stepping in the fort first. Joe picked the medals up and placed them in a container in his room. Joe had paid some Vulcan kids to modify the bunk beds so they went underground. Joe also got sofas for the Barracks as well. Joe activated the underground feature and watched the bunk beds slowly go underground. Now sofas rose in the place the bunk beds were. There was a knock on the barracks door and a pizza delivery guy showed up with four large pizzas. Joe paid him and he went. Joe put the pizza's down. Then he went into his room thinking about the day's revelations. First of all he had a sister named Sophia. Joe could tell his Dad loved her like he used to love him. It upset Joe how his Mum and Dad could ignore him and play happy families with his sister. As a child all Joe wanted was his Mum and Dad married and living with him. Of course the hope of his parents getting married died when Joe learnt his Mum was a Goddess. Joe also learnt he's part Greek. Unlike other Romans, Joe cared about art, architecture and other things that Romans didn't care about. Joe wasn't heartless and cold like most of the legion; he cared about at his Cohort and every person in it. Joe didn't see them as human resources like most Centurions did he saw them as people with feelings and emotions. Also unlike other Romans (Octavian) Joe didn't have an insatiable lust for power that drove him to horrible things. Joe didn't play the Game of Thrones he was happy as a Centurion. Joe was ashamed of his Greek aspects and hides them from everyone but Jason. But Joe did have strong Roman qualities. Like his sense of duty. Joe believed the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the view. If one person had to die to save many Joe would accept it. Joe was loyal to his friends. Jason was like the brother he never had, he would die to save him if he could and Joe put the Legion first which came into conflict with his more caring side. The Third Cohort now entered the barracks. It was dark outside now. Joe left his room to see his Cohort saluting him.

"At ease Romans." He said. "Today we won the war games. We defeated the so called "pride of Jupiter" and as a reward I bought Pizza from everyone! Dig in and you do realize that you'll be cleaning up this mess." Joe saw Reyna staring at him and saw a look of concern grow upon her face. Joe met her gaze

"I'm okay." Joe mouthed. He then went into his room. After relaxing on his bed for a while he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Joe said. Reyna walked in. She stood there for several seconds

"You can sit down if you want." Joe said and she sat next to Joe on the double bed. She looked troubled like she wanted to get something off her mind.

"Are you okay Rey? You seem a bit upset." Joe said

"It's my sister." Reyna said "I haven't seen her in months and I miss her."

"Do you know where she is?" Joe asked

"She's with the Amazons." Reyna said. Joe sighed.

"Why did you sigh?" Reyna asked

"Nothing." Joe said quickly. "If it helps I missed my Dad lots when I first came here. But I got used to not seeing him every day and things got better."

"I don't know Joe I need something to take my mind off her." She said.

"Well I've got a couple of DVD's we could watch." Joe said

"Sure, what have you got?" Reyna said

"Gladiator, 300, the Room, the Dark Knight and-"

"Gladiator." Reyna said. While Joe place the DVD in the disc Reyna lied down on the left side of the bed. Joe lied down on the right and watched the opening credits. Half way through the film, Reyna put her hand on Joe's who immediately pulled away. But a couple of seconds later Joe put his hand back on Reyna's who then smiled. By the time the film finished both Reyna and Jo had fallen asleep. Then Joe felt like he was in someone else's body. He was in a bed which was in a cabin next to a woman. When she turned around Joe realized it was his Mum. She smiled at him with her perfect white teeth. Joe felt himself return the smile.

"How's Sophia?" She asked

"Fine, she grows stronger every day." Joe said. Joe felt like this stuff was just randomly coming out his mouth like he had no control what he was saying.

"Good you know how much she means to me." Joe's Mum said. Her face turned serious. "What about Joe? Have you seen him?"

"Yes. He's different now. The innocent child we used to have is a Roman to the core." Joe said with hatred. Joe's Mum looked as if she was going to cry. She leant in and hugged Joe.

"There's got to be hope for him." She said with tears rolling down her face.

"We both love him." Joe said "But he rejects the Greek side of him and if he doesn't Camp Half-Blood will burn." Then a little girl ran in. She had long black hair with grey eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She said and ran as fast as she could towards Joe and his Mom. She Hugged Joe's Mums neck

"I missed your darling." She said. "You've grown so much!" Everyone came together for one group hug

"Everything's perfect Gary." Joe's Mum said. Joe realized he was in his Father's body. Joe woke up with tears in his eyes. He then realized he was holding Reyna the way his Father held his Mother. Joe moved away from her as fast as he could which woke her up.

"What just happened?" She said angrily.

"I don't know." Joe said quickly "I was holding dome thing like that in a dream and I must have done the same thing in real life."

"Joe, what kind of dream were you having?" Reyna said with her eyebrow arced and with a smug smile.

"No nothing like that!" Joe said but he could already feel his checks reddening. Joe explained his dream to Reyna. Joe felt tears fall down his checks.

"It's like they don't want me." Joe said finishing his explanation. Reyna looked sorry for Joe and stretched her arms out for a hug. Joe accepts and for that moment he didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly music filled the room. Joe must have set off the iPod shuffle in his pocket. He instantly recognized the music. It was Mad World by Gary Jules. In that moment he looked into Reyna's eyes and then kissed her. It lasted only a couple of seconds but to Joe it felt like a life time. Reyna then left immediately like they were doing something wrong. Joe then heard the song again.

"It's a very, very mad world."

* * *

**That's it for now. The next chapter will be set around the time the Last Olympian is happening. If you want to listen to Mad World here's the link **** watch?v=4N3N1MlvVc4** . It's a great song you should check it out. If you want to make an impact on the story, fill out a poll on my page. Thanks for reading :)


	8. Drowning

The sky seemed to grow darker as the Princess Andromeda moved closer to its destination. Joe, Ben and Jason were in a small boat behind it made invisible by Joe's powers. The Princess Andromeda was where Saturn housed most of his troops. It was dark and there only source of light was the ship itself

"So here's the plan." Jason said "We go on the ship kill as many monsters as we can before Saturn can use them against us when we attack his HQ." A lot had happened since Reyna's arrival. Reyna herself was now a Praetor with Michael. The kiss Joe and Reyna shared was never brought up again like they were both pretending it never happened. But they were still some misty eyed moments between them both every once in a while. Saturn had built up his army and was going to attack Olympus. The Romans were going to attack Saturn's main base, Mount Othrys to prevent the attack on Olympus and the last thing they needed was Titan reinforcements. Finally the Roman boat was in range of The Princess Andromeda. Joe could now make things out of darkness. He could transform his hand into a blade or claws or make simple objects like a ladder which Joe made now in order to get onto the ship. Jason and Ben climbed up the ladder. The ladder the disintegrated. Joe could now use the dark to jump high which he did to get onto the ship. Joe made the team invisible. They walked along the ship looking for things to kill when they saw a teenager standing at the ships side. He had his back to them and he had his hands behind his back. His hands carried a scythe. A look of realisation passed through Joe's face.

"It's Saturn!" He said quietly.

"You know I can here you." Saturn said in a sinister voice "It's rude to whisper." Fear consumed Joe the dark keeping the team invisible faded. Saturn turned around. He had blond hair and golden eyes and a scar on his face.

"Haven't we seen him before?" Jason said

"Yeah he's the brat he stole the Helmet of Darkness!" Joe said.

"Oh I remember!" Jason said "The guy we beat up! What was his name?"

"I think it was Luke." Joe said.

"The boy you speak of is dead." Saturn said "His body is a simple tool I use to destroy Olympus."

"You will never destroy Olympus!" Jason said. Joe now noticed Saturn's troops sneaking up behind them. They were hellhounds, demigods, "snake women" and all other kinds of monstrosities. Joe drew his sword and dagger while Jason flipped his coin and Ben drew his two handed sword. The dark mist surrounded Joe giving him strength. Ben swung his sword at a hellhound killing it instantly; he then stabbed another in the head. Jason was making short work of the "snake women" attacking him. He then proceeds to slaughter more of them. Joe was being attacked by the Demigods. He was reluctant to fight back but they made their choice. Joe stabbed one Demigod in the knee with his dagger and then another one in the chest with a sword. After around 10 minutes of fighting, all the monsters were dead.

"Well done Romans." Saturn said mockingly "Now you're worthy enough to die by my hand." Saturn then put his scythe into his right hand. Time froze and Saturn walked casually towards them. He went up to Jason and inspected his head as if looking for the perfect way of cutting it off. Saturn put the scythes blade to Jason's head. He then lifted up ready to strike down.

"_NO!"_ Joe thought. Then Saturn screamed in pain. Joe must have caused it somehow

"YOU!" Saturn screamed at Joe "Your Gary King's son! I've heard a lot about you." Saturn was now right in front of him now.

"How?" Joe said.

"The Olympians perceive you as a threat." Saturn said "Your powers disturb them. But they also disturb your campmates. Maybe that's why you'll never get that girl you like."

"How do you-?"

"I know a lot of things Joe." Saturn said with a smug smile. Joe then used the dark to make a dagger. He then stabbed Saturn with the dagger which only broke it.

"Foolish mortal thinking you can defeat me." Saturn said. He then picked Joe up by the neck and threw him. Saturn then picked up a dagger from one of the dead Demigod's. He then went up to Joe and stabbed him with it. Suddenly darkness surrounded Joe and Saturn

"Ben, Jason! Run!" Joe shouted through the dark. The dark was eating away at Saturn's skin like small insects eating larger prey. Saturn then threw Joe off the ship. Joe couldn't swim that well and with a dagger wound he felt worse. He felt darkness slowly consume his vision as he went deeper and deeper underwater; all hope draining out of him. But then he saw a figure swimming towards him

"_Jason?"_ Joe thought. But it was not Jason. Joe could tell it was a man and that it had black hair but that was it. Joe just closed his eyes feeling somewhat peaceful. Then one name came to Joe's mind. Reyna. Suddenly Joe tried to swim up to the surface but he couldn't and the water took him.

**That's it for now. Please fill out the survey on my page. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Suddenly Joe woke breathing in heavily. His eye sight was blurry and could barely make anything out. He could tell he was in a building somewhere, properly a cabin due to wood making up the walls. The cabin was quite big around the size of a classroom at a large school. They were a couple of windows and the whole cabins were full of beds like the one Joe was lying on. Joe was shirtless and had bandages covering his wounds. Joe wore the jeans he had on while attacking Saturn. Joe tried to remember what happened to him in the water but he couldn't. Then the door to the cabin opened and a girl walked in. Joe's sight was still blurry but he could make out several of the girls facial features. She had a pretty face but her most prominent feature was her grey eyes. Suddenly Joe recognized this girl

"Mom?" Joe said. The girl laughed at this, but not in a mocking way.

"I'm afraid I'm not your Mother." She said. Now Joe could make out that she had blonde hair unlike his Mothers dark hair.

"Sorry." Joe said smiling awkwardly "You look a lot like her." The girl's eyebrow rose

"Interesting." She said

"Where am I?" Joe said suddenly defensive.

"Relax!" She said "You're at Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for Demigods." Memories flashed through Joe's head. His Dad said he lived here and that his sister was here too. The girl seemed to be trying to read Joe's face but years at Camp Jupiter had given him an excellent poker face.

"What's your name?" Joe asked, now standing up and walking towards the girl.

"Annabeth Chase." She said. Joe was close to her now and put his hand out for a shake.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Joe said but not in a flirty way. Annabeth shook Joe's hand "Joseph King." Annabeth was smiling now probably due to Joe's compliment.

"Nice to meet you, Joe." Annabeth said with a smile.

"And nice to meet you to." Joe said "Annabeth?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you know anyone called Sophia King?" He asked

"Yeah she's so cute!" Annabeth said. "How do you know her?"

"It doesn't matter." Joe said. Annabeth could tell Joe was hiding something. "Is there a shirt I can borrow?"

"Sure there's a Cam Half-Blood T-shirt next to your bed." She said. Joe walked back to his bed and picked up the orange T-shirt. Part of Joe looked at it in disgust but another part was eager to wear it but Joe put on the T-shirt. Joe then walked back to Annabeth

"So Joseph, how old are you?" Annabeth asked

"I'm 15 and call me Joe." He said. Annabeth led Joe outside the cabin. Camp Half-Blood was quite small compared to Camp Jupiter but had an almost free feeling to it. Joe surprisingly liked it here. Annabeth began to lead Joe on a walk.

"I'm 15 as well Joe." Annabeth said.

"Who is your godly parent, then Annabeth?" Joe asked

"Athena, Goddess of-"

"Yeah I know about Athena. But isn't this whole virgin thing about her?" Joe asked

"Yes but I was born from her mind not her body." Annabeth said.

"So did you like burst out of her head like that thing from Alien?" Joe said. Annabeth gave a look of hurt for a second before her poker face re-emerged.

"Of course not." Annabeth said coldly.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I was trying to have a joke with you." Joe said.

"Apology accepted." Annabeth said. When Joe looked to his side he saw a bunch of pretty girly looking at him and whispering. Joe smiled in their direction which got a wave.

"Don't encourage them." Annabeth said "Children of Aphrodite never leave new kids alone."

"Don't you mean Venus?" Joe said

"No Aphrodite." Annabeth said puzzled. Suddenly a kid with black hair ran up to them

"How are you Annabeth?" He asked

"Fine, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said "This is Joseph King." Joe extended his hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said "Nice to meet you Joe!" Joe for some reason instantly liked Percy

"You as well." Joe said

"Percy was the one who found you." Annabeth said

"Yeah, I saw you floating near here when I was out swimming, so I saved you." Percy said

"Thanks, if there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"Don't sweat it Joe. I've got to go to combat training see you two later." Percy said

"Bye." Joe and Annabeth said.

"He's a nice guy." Joe said.

"Yeah he is." Annabeth said "You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not staying." Joe said. Annabeth looked shocked, hurt even.

"Why not?" She said

"Because there's somewhere I have to be." Joe said

"Stay for a couple of days." Annabeth said

"Annabeth I can't"." Joe said

"Fine." She said.

"Where's Sophia?" Joe asked

"Follow me." Annabeth said. She led Joe to a cabin area which formed a U-shape. Annabeth went inside of one of them. Then a bunch of muscular kids walked up to Joe.  
_"Looks like Mars's kids." _Joe thought.

"Look at the new meat." One of them said.

"Should be fun to beat him up." Another one said.

"I'd like to see you try." Joe said. The "gang" seemed shocked like no one had stood up to them before.

"I didn't give you permission to talk." One of the girls said she appeared to be the leader.

"I don't take orders from she-males." Joe said. She the attempt to punch which Joe simply blocked. He then grabbed her head and smashed onto his knee. Another one of them attempt to kick him but again Joe simply grabbed his leg pulled him close and hit his head with his elbow. Another one Mars's kid drew a sword and attempted to stab Joe. Joe then pulled his IPod from his pocket and it transformed into his sword. The Mars boy swung at Joe, who then blocked his strike and disarmed him. Joe then hit him with the butt of his sword.

"Is there anyone else?" Joe asked. The remaining Mars kids ran off while Annabeth watched from a distance. Annabeth was holding a little girls hand. The little girl had dark hair like Joe's and had beautiful grey eyes like Annabeth. Annabeth walked up to Joe

"Wow Joe, that's incredible!" Annabeth said "You just beat up Camp Half-Bloods best warriors."

"Well I don't like to brag." Joe said with a smile. Joe looked at the little girl and felt a connection.

"So Joe this is Sophia." Annabeth said "My little sister." Joe's face went into absolute shock/

"_My sister's Mum is Athena. Dad told me that my Mother was her Roman form. Which means Minerva is my Mother." _


	10. A Family Reunion

Sunlight shot through the window of the cabin hurting Gary King's eyes. The cabin was quite big. It had a kitchen and a massive TV (Gary's favourite feature). The cabin was also in the woods in Camp Half-Blood. Gary shielded his eyes with his arm. Gary couldn't stand the sun in the morning because he spends so much time in the dark. Gary was in his bed alone. He then sighed and stood up. Around his neck was a camp necklace with six beds on it. Gary often reminisced about his old days at Camp Half-Blood. He had a good life back then, he was the Hercules of his generation but then Joe was born. Gary loved Joe but he also loved being a hero, making a difference in people's lives. But those days have gone and now Gary is 27, but despite that he still looked 21. Athena joked that he was a Vampire. Well Gary did look like one in the dark because his eyes turned red and his skin pale. For a demigod he was very unusual no God had similar powers to Gary except maybe Hades. But in his second week at Camp Half-Blood Gary was claimed by Zeus which was a shock to everyone, for two reasons. One was that the big three weren't supposed to have kids, the other was Gary didn't fit the usual son of Zeus stereotype. The first quest Gary went on was to recover Hera wedding ring an ironic task for a son of Zeus. When Gary went to Olympus to return Hera's ring, she didn't hate Gary she was actually quite kind to him. Also the quest marked the first time Gary met Athena. Gary had a crush on Athena from the moment her met her. But he was aware that she was his half-sister but since Gods don't have DNA it doesn't matter. Look at Zeus and Hera brother and sister, Kronus and Rhea were siblings and Gaia married her own son Uranus so Gary didn't see the wrong in liking her. Gary also met his Father for the first time. Zeus said he was proud of Gary but he didn't sound like it, but he did give Gary his black sword which is still Gary's favourite weapon. Hera gave Gary a mini version of her ring as a reward and for "Future use". It turned out that the ring transformed into a motorbike, which was awesome. But unfortunately Gary was only 12 when he got the ring so Hera made it impossible for Gary to use until he was 16.  
_"Good times."_ Gary thought. Gary then went and got some breakfast. It was capture the flag today. Occasionally Gary took part in the game. When he played it was usually him, the Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin versus everyone else. Usually Gary's team won. Most people in Camp Half-Blood knew who Gary was but they didn't know he was Sophia's Father. Athena and Gary would be in a lot of trouble if everyone found out about Sophia's birth. Sophia was born normally unlike other children of Athena. It's why Sophia had Athena's hair and all the rest had blonde hair. Yes, Athena a virgin Goddess broke her vow with Gary. If any God found out Gary and Sophia would be executed. Joe was also born like Sophia. Gary loved Athena with all his heart and it appeared she felt the same about him. In fact Athena played an active part in Sophia's childhood unlike Joe's. Gary knew some part of Athena hated Joe because he was Roman but she still loved him. Suddenly Gary heard knocking on the Cabins door. Gary had a child of Hecate enchant the cabin door so only Athena and Sophia could open it.

"Who is it?" Gary asked.

"Me!" Sophia said excitably.

"Come in then." He said. Sophia pushed open the door and rant towards Gary. He picked Sophia up and hugged her tight.

"How are you doing, little dove?" Gary said.

"Great, Daddy! I brought a friend, he's super nice!" Sophia said. Immediately Gary panicked, he had warned Sophia to never bring anyone here. Then the guest walked in and Gary instantly recognized him. He had dark hair and brown eyes with a shade of grey in them. He wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and an old pair of jeans

"Hello, it's been a while." Joe said "But you've barley aged a day." Joe looked much older than the last time Gary saw him and sounded older too.

"Joe. How did you get here?" Gary asked. Sophia looked very confused.

"Daddy do you know him?" Sophia asked with a puzzled look. She looked a lot like her Mom when she pulled that face. Gary put Sophia down.

"Sophia, I haven't been entirely honest with you." He said

"Story of your life." Joe said coldly.

"I've been honest with you since the day you were born Joe." Gary said. Sophia seemed to be connecting the dots now.

"Except who my Mother is." Joe said "Which I worked out today."

"She made be swear on the Styx son. What else could I do?" Gary asked aggressively. Gary was many things but a liar was not one of them. Sophia looked horrified now.

"Joe's my brother isn't he?" Sophia said "The one you told me about."

"Yes he is." Gary said still staring at Joe as if a fight was going to break out at any moment.

"So why do I exist then Dad? Minerva doesn't have kids." Joe said. Joe seemed almost hurt when he said those lines.

"I fell in love with Athena not Minerva." Gary said "So when me and your mother did-"

"Wait, I'm not a brain child like the rest of the Athena kids?" Joe's poker face dropped completely. Joe then looked at his hands in disgust.

"You were born like a normal child Joe." Gary said. He really hated this confessing the lies he hid from Joe. Every revelation seemed to tear him apart.

"So why am I Roman if you loved Athena?" Joe asked, nearly in tears.

"When me and your Mum were you know-"

"Yeah I get the idea." Joe said, tears now running down his cheek. Sophia looked extremely confused. Gary looked upset as well

"_I should have told him sooner."_ Gary thought. Gary always felt extremely guilty; Athena told him it was his fatal flaw

"_You feel guilty for things you may or may not have done, Gary. You can't let it go"_ She had said. Gary always listened to Athena; she is the Goddess of wisdom after all. Despite how much he loved Joe and Sophia he would always feel guilty about them but he certainly didn't regret them.

"But Athena was Minerva at that time." Gary said "I didn't realize and so you were created."

"I'm really confused Daddy." Sophia said

"I'll let your Mom explain it." Gary said "She's a lot better at it."

"Does she hate me?" Joe asked. He looked as if he was about to have a breakdown.

"She love you a lot Joe. You're her first real child." Gary said "But you're Roman. She wants you to be Greek like me and Sophia. The only way she will truly love you is if someone follows the Mark of Athena." This clearly confused both Joe and Sophia. They looked alike, the same black hair, nose, face shape but Joe looked more like Gary. They shared the same brown eyes but Joe had a bit of grey in his, they both had the similar skin tone but Joe's skin was more tanned. Sophia looked just like her mother but she had Gary's skin tone.

"Mark of Athena?" Sophia asked

"Whatever it is I'll follow it, if that what it takes to make Mum love me." Joe said crying properly now.

"That's another quest for another demigod." Gary said "But for what it's worth I'm proud of you son and I don't care if you're Greek or Roman." Gary stretched his arms out for a hug. Joe stood there for a second as if not knowing what to do. But then he ran into Gary's arms

"I… I love you to Dad." Joe said. Gary felt great as if he's finally got his Son back after all these years. Gary wanted Athena to accept Joe more than anything. Maybe one day someone will follow the Mark successfully and they could be a proper family. Joe went out of Gary's arms. Sophia looked very shocked and looked as if she didn't know how to react.

"Can she do what we can?" Joe asked. Sophia seemed to understand

"Not yet." she said, but I can see in the dark."

"Now Sophia I want you to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone what was said here except your Mom." Gary said. Sophia then swore on the Styx. Suddenly Gary's head felt like it was going to burst open. Then his vision went dark. Gary wasn't used to not seeing things in the dark and it terrified him. Then he opened his eyes. He was in the Camps forest but it was burning. It was a dark night but they were screams everywhere. There was an army attacking Camp Half-Blood. Then He saw the SPQR banners and realized it was the Romans. Joe was there in black armour which looked as if a God had forged it. Joe was watching two girls fight. One wore golden armour and a purple toga and the other wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Suddenly Gary woke up in the cabin withSophia and Joe looking at him

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked

"Fine." Gary said

"Well good it's time for capture the flag."

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry it took so long. **


	11. Capture the flag

Annabeth paced up and down, looking angry. After leaving his Dad's cabin Joe had made his way to the woods and he was put in the red team which was made out of all the cabins except the Ares and Apollo cabins. Now Joe was at the red team's flag, where a table stood with a map of the forest. It was still sunny outside despite it being the end of the day, so Joe and Gary couldn't use their powers.

"Great, just great." She said "Gary King."

"Who?" Percy said looking confused

"Oh no one, Percy. Just the greatest demigod of this generation." Annabeth said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"We can beat him!" Percy said,

"Good luck with that." Annabeth said

"Look if we plan a strategy right we can overcome any enemy." Joe said which drew odd looks from the Campers

"So what's your plan?" Annabeth said not amused "Get our butts kicked to Olympus and back?"

"A trident attack." Joe said. A trident attack was a classic Roman strategy "We split our team into three main groups. One stays in the middle the others to the left and the right. We attack their flag in these three separate directions which will make it extremely hard to defend. Then we take out their main warriors and we win." Everyone looked at Joe like he was from another world.

"Okay let's go with that then." Percy said "Are you and Annabeth related?"

"More than you know." Joe muttered

"What was that?" Annabeth said

"Nothing." Joe said "So we're going with my plan then?"

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "Hermes in one group, Athena in another-"

"What?" Joe said. Everyone looked at Joe funny, like he had said something offensive. Clearly they weren't used to Annabeth having her orders questions

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked quickly as if she didn't want to show any sign of weakness.

"You don't group demigods on ability?" Joe said.

"No." Annabeth said puzzled "It would be unfair at capture the flag."

"But if there's a war the camp could suffer." Joe counted. Annabeth looked very annoyed and the Campers looked back and forth between them.

"Yes but if we're grouped on Godly parent we know each overs ability's better making a better fighting force." Annabeth said smugly

"But so do your enemies. Monsters are immortal. They have had plenty of time to learn how each type of demigod works and how to kill them. Like getting in close when fighting Apollo kids." Joe said. "If the groups of Demigods are mixed they don't know what to expect." Annabeth looked like she was going to say something but she didn't. Everyone looked shocked.

"My Gods." Percy said "Someone beat Annabeth, the Annabeth in an argument. Call the press; phone the news stations the world has to know!" Annabeth punched Percy's arm.

"Ow!" Percy said "Thanks not so Wise Girl." Annabeth gave Percy a look of frustration and punched his arm again harder.

"I think we're going to need his sword arm Annabeth." Joe said which drew a laugh from the rest of the crowd. "So are we going to group by parent or ability?" There was a mixed response from the crowd.

"How about we vote?" Percy suggested. Unfortunately for Joe most of the Demigods went with the parent option which pleased Annabeth.

"Better luck next time Joe." She said with a smirk. Joe smiled back at her. "So Hermes in the main group with Joe and Percy, Athena on the left with Demeter, unfortunately that leaves the Hephaestus cabin to handle the right."

"What about my cabin?" A girl said. She was extremely pretty and her eyes changed as you watched as if they were trying to be your favourite colour. She wore the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some skinny jeans which looked very fashionable. _"A Venus child" _Joe thought

"Well Drew, the Aphrodite Cabin can just stand there and look pretty." Annabeth said. But unlike a Roman, Drew seemed pretty happy with this. Joe stared at Drew in disgust. He believed that all demigods should fight in wars or war games even children of Venus. In fact the first Roman Demigod was a son of Venus.

"What are you looking at?" She said her voice dripping with hostility.

"I'm looking at a slacker." Joe said which sent ripples of discomfort through the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Drew said looking at Joe as if he was filth, which infuriated Joe further _"How dare she! She's the only filth around here."_

"You're a slacker." Joe said walking towards her, with rage building. Drew then tried to slap Joe but he simply grabbed her hand. Joe's eyes turned a dark orange like they always did when he got angry. Drew now looked as if she saw a ghost and shiver. Joe let go of Drew's hand and his eyes turned back to his usual brown/grey colour. Joe realized he went too far. Drew was still petrified with fear. It was if those eyes had burned into her very soul. The standby whistle blew from the distance. Joe walked away from Drew and joined the middle group. He stood next to Percy.

"You okay Percy?" Joe said

"Yeah fine just a bit shocked." Percy said

"Why?" Joe said confused

"No one has ever stood up to Drew like that; she's a powerful enemy to have." Percy said deadly serious.

"You must be joking." Joe said with a smile

"No" Percy said "She has this thing called Charmspeak, which makes you do whatever she wants. She made one kid beat himself up once."

"Nothing I can't handle." Joe said.

"Ready!" Annabeth shouted. Joe unsheathed his black sword and dagger. The Red team did the same with the exception of the Aphrodite cabin, which annoyed Joe. The whistle blew again.

"CHARGE!" Annabeth shouted. A stampede of Demigod ran across the forest like an army of bulls merciless and quick. The Demigods split into the three groups. Then they saw the Ares and Apollo kids. They formed a line in the middle of the woods, protecting their flag. Gary was in the middle of the line. He wore full armour which was pure black but had streaks of red on it as well. The armour was demonic and all you could see of Gary's face were his piercing red eyes. He held a demonic black sword which also had streaks of red in it. Black and red seemed to be Gary's colours. Gary lifted his sword to point at the mass of Demigods charging at them.

"Attack!" Gary shouted. The Ares kids charged at the middle group while the Apollo cabin tried to fend off the other groups. Percy and Joe were at the front of the middle group. Joe's eyes turned a dark orange and rage filled him. He was angry at his Mom for never claiming him, angry at Saturn for trying to kill him and angry at himself for not working out who is Mom was sooner. The Ares cabin met the middle group in combat. That girl who tried to pick on Joe earlier attacked him. She was brutal, violently slashing at Joe with her blade. Joe dodged them and then he got close to the girl and stabbed her shoulder with his dagger. She shouted in pain, and then Joe hit her around the head with his swords hilt knocking her out. Two other Ares kids attacked Joe. Joe slashed ones chest with his sword and he stabbed the others knee with his dagger. The other two red team groups were steadily pushing the Ares and Apollo cabins back. Then Gary entered the fray. Several brave campers tried to defeat him but he simply disarmed them which caused them to run away in fear. Those piercing red eyes were even giving Joe the creeps. At the mere sight of him, campers were running away even Percy looked uneasy. If the group here failed then the game would be lost. Someone had to make a stand against Gary, to buy the other group's time to capture the flag. Joe fought his way to Gary, defeating anyone who crossed his path. When he reached his Father everything seemed to stop. He store at his Dad not sure what to do. Eventually Joe charged at his Father, his rage taking control. He attacked Gary with his sword as fast as he could. Gary blocked with his own blade and he counter attacked slashing Joe's arm. Joe then stabbed Gary's leg with his dagger. Gary's armour blunted most of the attack but he looked as if he did feel some pain. Percy then jumped on Gary's back and tried to take him down, but Gary merely shook Percy off. Percy fell to the forest floor but he quickly got up. Joe attacked Gary again slashing at him as wildly as he could. Gary blocked these attacks and counted nearly cutting Joe's neck. Gary then went into a frenzy attacking Joe as hard and as fast as he could. Gary knocked Joe's sword out of his hands and attacked again, leaving Joe to only block the attacks with his dagger. Gary knocked Joe over now. He was on the floor trying desperately to survive Gary's onslaught. Percy attacked Gary again, hitting his demonic armour with his sword, breaking Gary's concentration. Gary and Percy duelled with Percy barley holding his own. Joe saw his chance, a weak spot on Gary's armour between his neck and shoulder. Joe took the opportunity, stabbing the weak spot. Gary felt it instantly. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He pulled the dagger out of him and smiled.

"You got me good, Joe. You're just like your Mother." Gary said. Joe was shocked at the comparison. Joe wasn't sure if he even liked his Mom, Minerva hated all Romans probably including Joe. Gary looked as if he was about to pass outThe sun was setting now and the forest started to become dark. Multiple shades of yellow, red and even green filled the forest. If Joe wasn't fighting, he would take a minute to admire the beauty of it all. Now the shadows in the forest seemed to try and embrace Gary, scaring Joe. As the sun got lower and lower the shadows came closer and closer to Gary, like rats sprinting towards food. Then at last the sun disappeared bellow the horizon and darkness consumed the forest. The temperature seemed to drop and a universal shiver happened through the woods. The darkness reached Gary and formed a black mist that was darker than the rest of the woods. Violent, dark red streaks ran through the black mist, making the sight of it even more bone chilling. The dark mist flooded the place Joe stabbed him, healing Gary. He then picked up his sword and faced Percy who bravely faced him. Gary swung his sword at Percy, knocking riptide from his hands. Percy then stood there helpless as Gary closed in.

"They have the flag!" A camper shouted as Annabeth herself ran with the blue teams flag. Gary immediately stopped attacking Percy and ran towards Annabeth at a speed Usain Bolt would struggle to keep up with. It seemed the darkness augmented Gary's speed as well. If Gary could run that fast, then maybe Joe could do the same. Joe ran as fast as he could, willing the dark to speed him up. Joe felt his legs move faster as the dark surrounded them. He ran faster than he had in his life, even impressing himself. Gary was close to Annabeth now, in a few seconds he would've caught her. But Joe caught up to Gary and tackled his legs. They both fell over. Annabeth crossed the half way line causing the red team to win. A whistle blew signalling the end of the game. Gary and \Joe were on the floor, both in small craters crated by their impact.

"You did good, son." Gary said his voice full of pride. "I'm proud of you." Gary got up and walked towards Joe and he offered to help him up. Joe took Gary's hand and stood up, with nearly every bone aching.

"Thanks… Dad." Joe said which caused Gary to smile. "What happens now?"

"We go to the camp fire and sing songs." Gary said which caused Joe to look annoyed. "Well singing isn't exactly the Roman way, is it?

"No." Joe said, smiling. "Not at all."

"I've got to get some stuff from my cabin. See you at the campfire!" Gary said limping off into the distance.

"Joe?" Someone shouted "Where are you?" Joe could tell it was Percy.

"Over here!" Joe shouted. Percy came jogging towards Joe, with his face full of concern.

"You okay? That fall looked nasty." Percy said

"Yeah fine." Joe said "But I'm aching quite a bit. But nothing I can't handle."

"Good, so let's go to the camp fire." Percy said. Joe could walk but he had a serious limp. After a moment of silence, Joe asked.

"So is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

"No." Percy said sadly

"Do you want to her to be your girlfriend?" Joe asked

"No!" Percy said instantly, with his face reddening.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out that you like her." Joe said "And as an outsider, I think you should ask her out. The world might end in a couple of months. You might as well ask her out."

"True, but it's difficult. I don't know if she likes me." Percy said

"Trust me she does. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Joe said. Percy seemed to be hearing this for the first time.

"Really?" Percy asked

"Yeah, mate go for it!" Joe said. Percy seemed happy now. They were close to the camp fire now; Joe could see its flickering flames. Also walking to the camp fire was Annabeth who spotted Percy and Joe. She ran over to them looking happy and excited. When she reached them she grabbed them both

"Group hug!" She shouted. Percy and Joe looked at each other.

"Does she usually do this?" Joe whispered.

"No." Percy mouthed. When Annabeth finally let go she gave them both a massive smile, she was beaming.

"That's the first game in months we actually won!" Annabeth said, now turning to Joe "Are you an Athena child?"

"Well I'm not blond, I'm I?" Joe said, wanting to hide his true origin.

"No, but Sophia isn't blond as well." Annabeth said she seemed to study Joe's face. "Are you related to her?"

"No, today is the first time I've seen her." Joe said

"But you seemed to know who she is, when you first woke up." Annabeth said

"I woke up with the name in my head." Joe lied "I've never heard it, before I woke up."

"But you have the same surnames!" Annabeth said

"There's plenty of King's out there." Joe said

"Sure." Annabeth said, not quite believing Joe. "But that strategy was brilliant though."

"Thanks." Joe said "But you're the one who got the flag."

"Campers!" A voice shouted. It appeared to come from the camp fire

"That's Chiron." Annabeth said "We better go now." The gang ran into the amphitheatre where the camp fire was held. On the "stage" was a centaur. _"They let Centaurs into their homes? What's next, fauns doing something useful?"_ Joe thought. In Rome, centaurs were "party animals" and a waste of space

"Glad you could join us." Chiron said with a smile. "Who's your friend Annabeth?" Annabeth gestured Joe to go up to Chiron.

"Joseph King." He said, now in front of Chiron. Joe tried to hide his disgust from Chiron. When Chiron seemed pleased to meet Joe and shook his hand, with a nice welcoming smile. Then Chiron saw the tattoos on Joe's arm and all of the kindness drained from his face. He now looked as if Joe had committed a major crime.

"Why are you here?" He said quietly so only Joe could hear him. "Did they send you to spy on us? Kill us all?"

"I don't know what your-"

"Don't play dumb with me boy." Chiron said, angrily. The centaur looked as if he wanted to tear Joe apart with his bare hands. "You have one chance to leave. You must never return or suffer the consequences." Annabeth noticed something was wrong as well as half the other campers.

"Is there a problem, Chiron?" She said.

"No, Annabeth everything's fine." Chiron said "We'll speak later." He said to Joe. Percy, Annabeth and Joe sat together at the top of the amphitheatre.

"Campers, I have some good news." Chiron said "The Apollo and Ares cabins have return from a successful expedition and brought home a flying chariot. This will surely be useful in the days to come. We have a new camper as well. Joseph King please come to the front." Joe reluctantly stood up and walked to the front.

"This is Joseph King. I'm told he was found in the sea by Percy Jackson. I'm I correct?" Chiron asked

"Yes." Percy shouted

"Well Joseph took part into today's capture the flag and devised a strategy which won the game for the red team." The audience cheered at this but the Apollo and Ares cabins remained silent. "So make him feel like one of your own." Suddenly Drew stood up, looking very annoyed

"Why should we make him feel welcome?" Drew said "He tried to kill one of our most powerful camp mates. I think he should put his hand in that flame." Suddenly Joe had a strange urge to put his hand in the flame, but he hid it well and simply gave Drew his wolf stare which caused her to sit down, to the amazement of the crowd.

"Thanks for that Drew." Chiron said "You can sit down now Joe." Joe went and sat in his place.

"How did you resist Drew?" Percy asked "Nearly everyone who she charmspeaks does what she says."

"I'm quite stubborn." Joe said, causing Percy and Annabeth to start laughing.

"Anyway. Gary King was asked by the Gods to hunt down monsters across the country to prevent their recruitment into Kronus's army, so he will be unavailable for a couple of weeks." Chiron said "Now the Apollo cabin will lead the sing along." The Apollo cabin stood up and began to sing classic camp fire songs, with everyone joining in for the most part, well except for Joe. Singing wasn't Roman at all; the only songs sung at Camp Jupiter were war songs. Eventually it was bed time for the whole camp and everyone left the Amphitheatre with high spirits and full of joy. Joe was walking with Percy and Annabeth asking them questions about their quests and they were very interesting. Someone should write a book about them, it would be a great read. Along the path to the cabins was Gary, who was in front of the group.

"Excuse me." Gary said with his distinct British accent "Do you mind if I take Joe off your hands."

"Of course your majesty." Percy said with a bow. It looked like a private joke between Gary and Percy.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Joe said

"See you Joe." Annabeth said. Joe separated from Annabeth and Percy and walked side by side with Gary.

"You okay Dad?" Joe said

"Fine." He said "Still aching where you stabbed me."

"That's life I'm affair." Joe said "Dad can you tell me something?"

"Of course Son what is it?" Gary said

"How did you meet my Mother?" Joe asked

"I met her on Olympus after I recovered Hera's wedding ring." Gary said "I wouldn't call it love at first sight, but I did feel something for her after that."

"Did you talk to her at Olympus?" Joe asked

"Yeah she congratulated me on my success and offered some advice on romance for some reason" Gary said "Even today I can't work out why. Whenever I ask her she just laughs."

"Wait. You're still with Mom." Joe said

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Gary said

"Come on Dad you know the demigod story." Joe said "God falls in love with mortal have kids with them then the God runs off."

"Me and your Mum are different, son." Gary said "I'd marry her if I could." They now reached Gary's cabin.

"You have a room here son." Gary said "In case you'd ever come back." They both entered the cabin and to the left was a door. Gary gestured to that door and Joe went through it. The room was identical to his previous one at Gary's old home minus the toys and childish things. Joe felt the tears building up now.

"I….. Love you Dad." Joe said. When Joe said that it made Gary the happiest man alive.

"I love you too Son." Gary said "Sweet dreams"


End file.
